


The Misadventures of Hadrian Riddle and Hermione Granger

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harry was raised by Tom, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Karate, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Tom has decided that Harry should probably have some experience of school before he starts at Hogwarts in a years' time. Here's how that goes for them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Harry: Do I have to?  
Tom: Yes, darling.  
Harry: But I don’t want to.  
Tom: If you don’t then when you start at Hogwarts next year it’ll be a shock.  
Harry: Yeah but didn’t you say that you had a plan so we could still spend time together?  
Tom: I wasn’t talking about that, Harry. As you know I wasn’t. I don’t want you going into Hogwarts not having experienced school before. You will never have to see these muggles again after this year but at Hogwarts you’ll meet people that you’ll have to see for the rest of your life. If you make a tit of yourself they’ll remember. Remember the Riddle motto.  
Harry: Semper paratus. I know.  
Tom: Good boy.  
Harry: I’m not your dog.  
Tom: You’re my bitch though.  
The younger of the unlikely pair covers his head with a pillow.   
Harry: Tom you’re so bad.  
Tom: Well according to the wizarding population of this country I’m a mass murderer.  
Harry: When really you’re just a nerd that struggles to say no to his soulmate.  
Tom: You’ll pay for that one brat.  
Harry: Mmmm so scared.  
He snuggles further into Tom and falls asleep. Tom strokes the hair out of Harry’s face and presses a kiss to the top of his soulmate’s head. Then Tom joins Harry in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry steps into the classroom. His new school doesn’t have a uniform but it does have a very strict dress code. Boys must wear a two or three piece suit with a tie and girls can either wear a skirt suit, a suit or a skirt and blouse. That morning Harry picked out a grey three piece suit and an emerald green tie that matches his eyes. Harry had had his appalling eyesight fixed at four due to him expressing an interest in dueling and wearing glasses or contacts when dueling is a liability. All it takes is a quick ‘accio’ and you can’t see. Everyone turns to stare at him. Honestly you wouldn’t believe that these kids were the children of some of the most powerful aristocrats in the country. Harry radiates power and control. The other ten year olds in the room are slightly scared by this. Harry’s whole vibe screams ‘I am way more important than you’ll ever be’.  
Miss Blake: Hadrian Riddle?  
Harry: Yes.  
Miss Blake: Welcome to Westfield. Take a seat.   
He sits down right at the front of the room. Each of the desks are individual and are in rows of five. There are four rows in the classroom.   
Miss Blake: Everyone this is Hadrian Riddle. He is new here and has been homeschooled up until this point. Anything you would like to say to the class, Mr Riddle?  
Harry: Indeed there is. Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies.  
Christabell: Why are you so rude? We haven’t done anything to you.  
Harry: We Riddles are rather private and don’t like that privacy disturbed.  
A bushy haired girl in the corner shivers at the raw power that is in Harry’s voice.  
Edwin: Where did you get your suit? It looks tacky.  
The green-eyed boy looks at the other male.  
Harry: This is from a designer in Italy that was recommended to me by a friend.   
Edwin: You’re lying.  
Harry: Whatever helps you sleep at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is sat in the library after he’s had his lunch. He is reading a book he found in the library of his house in Greece. It’s in an ancient, unidentified language that Harry can read but Tom can’t. The bushy haired girl from his form sits down at his table.  
Hermione: Hello. My name is Hermione Granger.  
Harry: Pleasant to meet you Miss Granger.  
Hermione: Would you like to be friends?  
Harry: That would be nice.  
Hermione: Great. What was it like to be homeschooled?  
Harry: It was rather enjoyable especially because we could go into more detail.  
Hermione: Most here are really slow so the classes only have time to skim over each subject.  
Harry: You would not believe that most people here have rather decent breeding from the way they behave.  
Hermione: I know. When you walked in everyone was gawping at you. That might have been to do with you wearing a three piece suit when most boys flaunt the rules as much as possible.  
Harry: If there was a day where the dress code didn’t apply I would still come in a three piece suit.  
Hermione: Why?  
Harry: Well I don’t really wear anything else. I wear a turtleneck and slacks sometimes but that’s about it.  
Hermione: Are your parents really strict?  
Harry: My parents are dead.  
Hermione: Oh I am sorry.  
Harry: It’s fine. I never really knew them. I was one when they were murdered.  
Hermione: Who do you live with?  
Harry: I’ve got a couple of things to tell you about yourself before I can tell you.  
Hermione: Okay.  
The green eyed boy throws up a couple of spells so that no one who shouldn’t hear or see does.  
Harry: Magic is real.  
Hermione: Really?  
Harry: Yes.  
He changes into his animagus form. A silver wolf. Harry changes back.  
Hermione: Awesome.  
Harry: I am a wizard and you, Hermione, are a witch. You are what is known as a muggleborn. A muggle is a non-magical person. I’m a first generation pureblood as my father was a 28th generation pureblood and my mother a muggle born.  
Hermione: So I will be able to turn into an animal at some point?  
Harry: They don’t teach it at the secondary school we’re going to but I know someone who can teach you.  
Hermione: This is amazing.  
Harry: You may tell your parents but you must not tell anyone else. It’s against wizarding law.  
Hermione: I understand.  
Harry: There are three types of wix - light, neutral and dark. I’m dark and you are currently grey. In time your core will choose light or dark. Most light families teach that dark is evil. That’s not necessarily true. There is a light wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore who is the reason my parents are dead.  
Hermione: He murdered them?  
Harry: No. There is a curse called the Imperius Curse that can be used to control a person. Dumbledore used it on my soulmate and forced him to kill my parents. After he killed my mother he fought it off and didn’t kill me. He left a note for my godfather about my whereabouts. I’ve lived with him since. I see my godfather and his husband a lot.  
Hermione: Okay. Did you say something about soulmates?  
Harry: Yes. Each wix has a soulmate that is identifiable by a tattoo that you receive on the day you meet your soulmate. I was born with mine as my soulmate was a friend of my parents. He was a first year when my parents were in sixth year and he met my mother because he got lost and ended up near Mum’s common room instead of the defence classroom.  
Hermione: How could someone force another to kill their friends?  
Harry: Because Dumbledore doesn’t like Tom and wants him locked up or dead. Not a clue why. Dumbledore has framed Tom for so much that wasn’t him. For example twenty-nine muggleborn murders. Tom doesn’t have a problem with muggle borns. I’m guessing that Dumbledore isn’t going to like you being friends with me and he will try to manipulate you into not being friends with me.  
Hermione: But how would he find out?  
Harry: Because we will be going to a boarding school in Scotland where he is the headmaster. When’s your birthday?  
Hermione: The 19th.  
Harry: You’ll get your acceptance letter then. One of the teachers will come to explain to your parents and you about magic.  
Hermione: I’m excited.  
Harry: Me too. If you like, once you’ve got your letter, we could go shopping to get our stuff. My birthday isn’t until July but we’ll have the same list. I know a wand seller that won’t really care that I’m not eleven yet. Technically I’m not supposed to have a wand till then but oh well.  
Hermione: That sounds great.  
Harry: I'll write to my godfather when I get home.  
Hermione: My parents said that if I find any friends they are more than welcome to come round for tea.  
Harry: Fantastic. Expecto Patronum.  
His silvery snake patronus comes out of his hand.  
Harry: **I’ve got a message for Tom Riddle.**  
The snake nods.  
Harry: **I am going over to Hermione Granger’s house for tea tonight. She’s a muggle born so I’ll apparate home. Love you. Off you go.**  
The snake disappears.  
Hermione: What language was that?  
Harry: Parseltongue. It’s the language of the snakes.  
Hermione: What spell did you use?  
Harry: The patronus charm. It’s used to defend yourself if a dementor is trying to suck your soul out. And it is also used for sending messages. We use parseltongue so that if anyone is around when we get it they can’t understand what is being said.  
Hermione: Useful.  
Harry: I can teach you the Patronus Charm if you want.  
Hermione: Won’t the muggles notice?  
Harry: No. I put notice-me-not and silencing charms up around us before I told you about magic.  
Hermione: Cool. You must be quite powerful.  
Harry: I’ve been learning magic a long time. I could light up a whole room by the time I was two. And Riddle Manor has spells around it so if some illegal magic is used the Ministry of Magic won’t know.  
Hermione: Rules are there to be broken.  
Harry: Obviously. Right, the Patronus Charm. I want you to find your happiest memory.  
Hermione nods and closes her eyes.  
Harry: Let it fill you up.  
She nods again.  
Harry: Now hold your dominant hand out, palm up.  
Hermione holds out her right hand out, palm up.  
Harry: Speak the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum’.  
Hermione: Expecto Patronum.  
A silvery snake erupts out of her hand.  
Harry: Hermione, open your eyes, you’ve done it!  
She opens her eyes and squeals.  
Harry: Well done. Not many can do it first try. Out of interest what memory did you use?  
Hermione: I used when I came out and my parents accepted me.  
Harry: That’s a great memory to use.  
Hermione: What do you use?  
Harry: I just think of Tom. Once you find your soulmate or soulmates you just need to think of them and bam you’ve got a happy enough memory.  
Hermione: So when would wix normally learn this spell?  
Harry: Post-school. It’s not a spell that most wix children can do. They’re not powerful enough.  
Hermione: And I’m ten.  
Harry: Yes. Fancy learning some others?  
Hermione: As many as we can fit in before the bell.  
Harry: That’s the spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione walk into Maths chatting about the laws and restrictions on magical creatures. They sit down at the front on the right. Hermione is against the wall with Harry next to her. Harry moves his desk so that it is next to Hermione’s. Someone taps Harry on the shoulder. Harry turns around and looks at the boy. He’s blond and clearly has had a few too many pies over the years.  
Harry: Yes?  
Dudley: That’s my seat.  
Harry: Well you should have got here sooner then.  
A couple of Dudley’s friends crack their knuckles.  
Harry: You really think I’m scared?  
Dudley goes to punch Harry but Harry blocks it. And again. And again. Harry delivers a swift punch to Dudley’s face that causes him to start with a nose bleed.   
Dudley: Mmmiiiiisssss.  
The teacher turns around. Harry and Hermione are quietly conversing again.  
Miss Ross: Yes Mr Dursley?  
Dudley: He just punched me.  
Harry: Not before you tried to punch me thrice whilst I was sat down.   
Miss Ross: What’s your name?  
Harry: Hadrian Riddle.  
Miss Ross: Mr Dursley, why did you punch Mr Riddle?  
Dudley: I didn’t even touch him.  
Harry: That’s because I blocked your feeble punches.  
Piers: You’ll pay for this.  
Harry: *sarcastically* I wait with baited breath.  
Piers: You better.  
Hermione: Have you got so little brain capacity that you do not recognise sarcasm?  
Dudley: Stay out of this Granger.  
Hermione: Why? Scared of what I can do? Harry’s not the only one who does martial arts around here.  
Harry: We’re totally going to have to spar at some point.  
Hermione: That we are.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s afternoon break, Harry and Hermione are outside sat on the table of one of the covered picnic benches placed around the yard. Harry is leaning against one of the poles that hold the little pitched roof up and Hermione is leaning against the other. They’ve got the same charms up as they had at lunch. Tom’s patronus, a basilisk, slithers over to them.  
Patronus Tom: **Okay. Enjoy yourself. Ask the Grangers if Hermione would like to come over tomorrow night. Love you too.**  
The patronus fades into nothing.  
Hermione: What does he say?  
Harry: That it’s okay for me to come over and he wonders if you would like to come over tomorrow.  
Hermione: I’d love too.  
Harry: Make sure to bring some sports wear. Tom is certain to put us through our paces magic wise.  
Hermione: I’m looking forward to it.  
Harry: There’s one last thing that I want us to do. I’ve done this with Draco Malfoy and Tom. It means that if you are duling as a team you can link your magic together. If you are hit with a spell the effects are halved. So the likes of the Imperius Curse are easier to fight off. No spell or potion can track who a person has done it with so any opponent will not know who you are linked with. What this spell does is it pushes each other’s magic towards our cores and it will intertwine with it causing a bond.  
Hermione: Okay.  
Harry: Hold your hands out, palm up and grab onto my wrists, then close your eyes  
She holds her hands out and Harry places his writs into her grip and grips her wrists. They both close their eyes. Harry speaks the incantation and their magic flows through each other. Hermione sees that Harry’s core is black but a rather pleasing black. Harry sees that Hermione’s core is dark grey. They both open their eyes with a gasp.  
Harry: It seems that your core is turning already.  
Hermione: Which way?  
Harry: Welcome to the dark side Hermione Granger.  
She smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione are walking to the library when someone shoves Harry from behind. He falls forward and throws his arms out to the side to brace his fall. Hermione quickly casts a cushioning charm so that Harry doesn’t get hurt. Harry stands back up, whips around and punches the moron that shoved him square in jaw. Harry dusts himself off and the two carry on their way to the library.

~~~

The head teacher walks into the library and looks around. He sees Harry and Hermione sat at a table reading a book together and discussing something quietly.  
Oxford: Mr Riddle a word in my office if you please.  
Harry: Of course Sir. Sister dearest, watch my things will you?  
Hermione: Sure.  
Oxford and Harry walk to Oxford’s office. They go inside. Harry sees the Dursley family sat on the left side in front of the desk. Oxford sits down in his chair.  
Oxford: Please take a seat Mr Riddle.  
Harry sits down and crosses one leg over the other.  
Oxford: I was unable to contact your parents.  
Harry: Can’t say that I’m surprised.  
Oxford looks confused.  
Harry: They’ve been dead nine years.  
Vernon: And that’s why he’s such an awful boy.  
Harry: What do you mean?  
Petunia: You’re bullying our Dudley.  
Harry: No I’m not. Your son decided that he would try and punch me for sitting in “his seat”. I was merely defending myself.  
Dudley: You punched me again today.  
Harry: You shoved me over.  
Oxford: So you punched him?  
Harry: Have you never done a karate lesson before sir? If my sensei found out I was being a pushover I would be doing press ups until I graduate. I’m not a black belt for nothing.  
Veron: Such a violent boy should not be allowed to come to this school.  
Harry: At least my grades are good. Unlike your son’s.  
Oxford: Mr Riddle that was unnecessary.  
Hadrian: Sir do you remember a Gryffindor by the name of Sirius Black, later Sirius Lupin, from your year at Hogwarts?  
Oxford: Err yes.  
Harry: Oh good. He’s my godfather and I highly doubt that he’ll be too happy if I have to call him in from work.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione are in the Granger household’s back garden, practicing a new move that their sensei had taught them last night. These two have become inseparable and they go to each other’s houses every night after school. It’s Hermione’s birthday and they are waiting for Hermione’s Hogwarts letter to come. There is a knock at the front door and Hermione’s mum, Jean, opens the door to see an old man in very colourful robes.  
Dumbledore: Hello Mrs Granger. I’m Albus Dumbledore. I’ve come to speak to you about your daughter.  
Jean: You best come in then.  
They go into the living room, where Hermione’s dad, Adam, is watching T.V.  
Jean: Adam, this is Albus Dumbledore. He’s come to speak to us about Hermione.  
The man stands up and shakes Dumbledore’s hand.  
Adam: I’ll go get her.  
He leaves the room and goes into the garden. Harry flicks his hand and the music they are listening pauses.  
Adam: It’s Dumbledore himself.  
Hermione: Okay.  
The three of them walk inside. Harry and Hermione are wearing black sports shirts and karate suit bottoms with bare feet.  
Jean: This is Hermione. Sweetheart this is Albus Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore: Hello Hermione. It’s incredibly nice to meet you.  
Hermione: And you sir.  
Dumbledore: Who’s this?  
Hermione: This is my brother. Hadrian.  
Dumbledore looks like he’s about to have a shock induced heart attack.  
Harry: Nice to meet you.  
Dumbledore: Hadrian, I need to speak to your sister and your parents alone.  
Harry: And why’s that? I’ve already told them more about Hogwarts than you ever could.  
Dumbledore: What?  
Harry: What my dear sister didn’t mention is that my surname is Riddle. Now hand over that letter so we can all get on with our days.  
Hermione shoots Harry a smirk.  
Dumbledore: My dear boy, you can not mean Riddle as in Voldermort.  
Harry: Cut the bull shit. Of course I mean Riddle as in Tom Riddle.  
Dumbledore: He’s your father?  
Harry: No. Riddle is my surname by choice. I have seven others that you could choose from if that one doesn’t fit your tastes.  
That’s the final straw for the Grangers who all fall about laughing. Dumbledore places Hermione’s letter on the table and walks out.  
Harry: Get that letter open ‘Mione.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry knocks on the Granger’s front door. The door opens to reveal Hermione looking rather excited.  
Harry: Hi ‘Mione.  
Hermione: Hi Harry.  
Harry: This is my godfather Sirius.  
Hermione: Nice to meet you.  
Sirius: Nice to meet you too Hermione.  
Hermione: Come in.  
They go in and walk into the dinning room.  
Jean: Good morning Harry.  
She hugs him.  
Harry: Morning. This is my godfather Sirius.  
Sirius: Hello.  
Jean: Hello. Thank you for taking Hermione to get her school stuff.  
Sirius: It’s no problem. Tom’s told me how much of an angel she is and my head of department has been telling me that I needed to take a day off at some point soon anyway.  
Harry: You work too bloody hard.  
Sirius: What’s the point of having a day off when all the company there is at home is a house elf who hates my guts because I’m not the only Lupin that works all the hours Merlin sends.  
Harry: Both of you are mad.

~~~

The three of them walk into the wand seller’s on Knockturn Alley.  
Woodbead: Lord Riddle, Lord Black.  
Harry: Hello Woodbead. This is my sister Hermione Granger.  
Woodbead: Pleasant to meet you Miss Granger.  
Hermione: And you.  
Woodbead: I have a feeling that your wands will be rather difficult so come with me and I’ll do you both custom wands.  
They nod and all four of them head into the workshop. Woodbead spreads out all the wand cores he works with on the table.  
Woodbead: All your need to do is close your eyes then pick up the cores that feel a pull towards.  
The ten year old and the eleven year old nod. Harry closes his eyes and hovers his hand over each of the cores. He picks up three.  
Woodbead: Basilisk fang, dementor cloak and thestral hair. A triple core just like your soulmate. Now for you Miss Granger.  
Hermione picks up two.  
Woodbead: Dark Veela hair and dragon heartstring.


End file.
